Casus 1
Een aantal studenten bestudeert met elkaar het volgende artikel: Tromm A et al. Budesonide 9 mg is at least as effective as mesalamine 4.5 g in patients with mildly to moderately active Crohn's disease. Gastroenterology. {C}2011;140(2):425-434.e1 {C}link: PubMed (10 meerkeuze vragen en 4 open vragen) Kernbegrippen Hier volgen enkele begrippen die in het artikel genoemd worden, en waar waarschijnlijk vragen over komen. Deze begrippen zijn een selectie uit de comments en het cohort en zijn dus niet 100% accuraat. Double Dummy studie Een double dummy studie is een studie waarin alle groepen, behalve hun eigen medicatie, ook placebo's krijgen. Dit is nodig wanneer de behandelingen verschillende toedieningsvormen hebben. Hierbij kan je denken aan bijvoorbeeld intramusculair vs. orale medicatie, of zelfs de kleur van het pilletje. In het geval van deze studie wordt de medicatie ook verschillend toegediend. Zo bestaat de mesalamine medicatie uit 3 x 15 mg per dag, net zoals de behandeling van 3 maal daags 3 mg budesonide. De behandeling met 9 mg budesonide 1 maal daags bestaat echter uit 3 pillen 3 mg budesonide. De groepen kregen dus de volgende medicatie toegediend (open voor discussie). Bron: http://onbiostatistics.blogspot.nl/2009/06/double-dummy-technique.html ITT vs. PP Let er bij de resultaten op dat het soms gaat om een ITT (intention to treat) population; dat wil zeggen iedereen die in eerste instantie meedeed, ook degenen die gestopt zijn of uiteindelijk niet geschikt bleken, meeberekend wordt. En soms gaat het om een PP (per protocol) population; wat betekent dat er wél gekeken is naar die factoren en alleen de patienten die de hele behandeling hebben ondergaan worden meegerekend. Staat kort en helder beschreven op bladzijde 43 van Medical statistics at a glance. In de praktijk wordt ook niet alle medicatie die de arts voorschrijft ingenomen. Dit betekent dat de ITT groep waarschijnlijk de meer de realiteit weerspiegelt dan de PP groep. Om toch de werkelijke werking van het medicijn te onderzoeken hebben de onderzoekers een aparte analyse van de PP groep gemaakt. PP groep is dus ITT groep minus de afgevallen deelnemers, of deelnemers die hun medicatie niet adequaat hebben ingenomen. Numeric, but not statistical, superiority De onderzoekers zeggen hier dat in absolute cijfers budesonide wel beter is dan mesalamine, maar dat dat niet statistisch bewezen is. Deze bevinding kan dus net zo goed op toeval berusten. De uitspraak dat budesonide numeriek superieur zou zijn betekent in essentie dus niks. Active control Deze studie is een acive control studie. Dat wil zeggen dat 2 groepen die met medicijnen met 'actieve' bestandsdelen behandeld worden, vergeleken worden. Normaal wordt in een Randomized Controlled Trial een medicijn vergeleken met een placebo groep. Hier wordt dat echter niet gedaan omdat het niet ethisch verantwoord is om een groep patiënten met de ziekte van Crohn niet medicamenteus te behandelen. Non-inferiority vs. Superiority Superior hoort de nulhypothese 'budesonide is niet beter dan mesalamine' bij. Krijg je daar een significante P waarde bij dan kan je die verwerpen en is budesonide dus beter dan mesalamine. Is de p-waarde daarbij niet significant dan dan is budesonide dus niet beter dan mesalamine, maar je weet dan niet of budesonide even goed is, of slechter is dan mesalamine. Ze konden geen superiority vinden en daarom hebben ze geswitched naar een non-inferiority studie. Daarbij hoort de nulhypothese 'budesonide is slechter dan mesalamine'. Krijg je daar een significante P-waarde bij dan kan je die verwerpen en is budesonide dus niet slechter dan (oftewel niet inferieur aan) mesalamine. Dat is dus hier het geval. Maar doe je alleen een non-inferiority studie, dan weet je op dat moment nog niet of budesonide beter is dan mesalamine, of even goed. Zou de P-waarde niet significant zijn geweest dan is budesonide dus slechter dan mesalamine. Analyse voorgaande integratietoets Dit zijn vragen die vorig jaar over het artikel toen werden gesteld. Ik denk dat we soortgelijke vragen kunnen verwachten. (schuin zijn vragen, dik zijn mijn comments erbij) Ik heb deze vragen een beetje bekeken en wat vorig jaar het geval was; je moet begrijpen wat ze hebben gedaan (methods), tabellen kunnen lezen (results), discussie begrijpen en conclusie begrijpen. Is opzich niet heel erg onverwacht. Houdt er rekening mee dat de belangrijkste bevindingen in de abstract staan, dus dat daar al veel te vinden is (vooral methode). 'Ook in het artikel zelf zijn belangrijke dingen vaak makkelijk te vinden, die staan vaak aan het begin of aan het eind van iets (alinea/stukje). '''Zo staat de conclusie van het hele artikel in de laatste alinea (''In conclusion, budesonide 9 mg/day showed numeric, but not statistical, superiority to Eudragit-L– coated mesalamine 4.5 g/day for the treatment of patients with mildly to moderately active CD. In patients with a greater degree of inflammation, there appeared to be a greater benefit for budesonide vs mesalamine, although this did not reach significance. Treatment with either agent was well tolerated, with a low rate of suspected adverse drug reactions or discontinuations owing to intolerance. Interestingly, budesonide 9 mg/day administered OD was as effective and safe as the standard 3-times-daily regimen, which may provide an opportunity to improve treatment compliance.). Heel veel succes!! Je bent student geneeskunde. Ter voorbereiding op een Journal Club met 23 medestudenten lees je het volgende artikel (zie bijlage): Jenab M et al. Association between pre-diagnostic circulating vitamin D concentration and risk of colorectal cancer in European populations: a nested casecontrol study. BMJ. 2010 Jan 21;340:b5500. D open vraag (2p) Leg uit wat het begrip ‘nested’ in de term ‘nested case-control studie’ betekent. Schrijf je antwoord in maximaal 15 woorden op het bijgevoegde antwoordformulier. '' In ons artikel wordt een randomized, double-blind, double-dummy, 8-week, multicenter study uitgevoerd. Er wordt dus gerandomiseerd, double-blind; zowel onderzoekers als proefpersonen weten niet welk medicijn (budesonide/mesalamine) ze krijgen, '''double-dummy houdt in twee verschillende placebo's (dus bv oraal en intraveneus), maar die heb ik hier niet echt uit kunnen halen. Iemand anders?, 8-week; het duurt acht weten, multi-center; in verschillende ziekenhuizen. ' 44 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Je bespreekt de matching in dit artikel met een aantal medestudenten. De volgende uitspraken worden gedaan: 1 De matching vermindert niet het aantal confounders in deze studie. 2 De matching vermindert wel het aantal confounders in deze studie. 3 Hoewel door de matching het aantal confounders vermindert, moet er nog wel voor de confounders waarop gematched is, worden gecorrigeerd. 4 Als er per case twee controls waren gematched, was de studie methodologisch zwakker geweest. 5 Als er per case twee controls waren gematched, waren de verschillen eerder statistisch significant geweest. Welke twee uitspraken zijn juist? a 1 en 4 b 1 en 5 c 2 en 4 d 2 en 5 e 3 en 4 f 3 en 5 Bij dit artikel is er geen sprake van matching, er wordt nl gerandomiseerd. '' 45 meerkeuzevraag(2p) Jullie bespreken ook het item volledigheid van follow-up. Daarover worden de volgende uitspraken gedaan: 1 De onderzoekers hebben ook alle analyses uitgevoerd, met uitsluiting van de eerste twee jaar, om na te gaan of er volledigheid van follow-up was.Bullshit. Analyses voor je niet uit om na te gaan of er volledigheid van follow-up was. ''' 2 Bij een case-control studie speelt volledigheid van follow-up doorgaans geen rol. 3 Het feit dat er in deze studie 98.4% volledigheid van ‘vital statistics follow-up’ was, duidt erop dat er geen sprake is van selectie-bias. Bullshit. Selectie-bias zegt iets over de selectie, niet over de volledigheid van de follow-up.' Welke uitspraak is of welke zijn juist? a alleen 1 '''b alleen 2' c alleen 3 d alleen 1 en 2 e alleen 1 en 3 f alleen 2 en 3 g 1, 2, en 3 h geen '' Volledigheid van follow-up; hoeveel mensen de studie hebben afgemaakt. 'Hiervoor moet je naar figuur 1 kijken. Van de 311 die zijn toegelaten hebben 135+119=244 proefpersonen de studie afgemaakt. In de figuur is ook duidelijk te zien waarom er mensen zijn afgehaakt. ' Het antwoord hoort hier B te zijn (hiervoor hoef je het vorige artikel niet te hebben gelezen btw). ''' ''46 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Over tabel 1 beweert een medestudent het volgende: 1 Uit tabel 1 mag worden geconcludeerd dat de resultaten van deze studie beter extrapoleerbaar waren geweest als de man-vrouw verhouding in de studie 1:1 was geweest. 2 Uit tabel 1 mag worden geconcludeerd dat mensen met overgewicht vaker colonkanker hebben. Welke bewering is of welke zijn juist? a alleen 1 b alleen 2 c 1 en 2 d geen '' ''Dit is een vraag over een tabel. We moeten dus tabellen kunnen lezen. 'Ow, en verderop zijn ook vragen over tabellen. In principe spreken tabellen wel voor zich. 'Een tabel hoor je ook zonder de tekst te kunnen lezen, gebruik het onderschrift en het bovenschrift, mocht je er dan nog niet uitkomen, zoek het dan op in de tekst. Dat werkt voor mij veruit het beste. ' 47 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Op basis van tabel 2 doet een andere medestudent de volgende uitspraken over het risico op colorectale kanker: 1 Volgens het ‘multivariate adjusted’-model geeft een circulerend 25-(OH)D concentratie van ≥ 25 nmol en <50 nmol een significant hoger risico op colorectale kanker in vergelijking met de referentie klasse. 2 Volgens het ‘multivariate adjusted’-model geeft een circulerend 25-(OH)D concentratie van ≥ 100 nmol een significant lager risico op colorectale kanker in vergelijking met de referentie klasse. Welke uitspraak is of welke zijn juist? a alleen 1 b alleen 2 c 1 en 2 d geen 48 meerkeuzevraag (2p) In zowel tabel 2 als tabel 3 zijn de ‘cases’ en ‘controles’ in vijf subgroepen verdeeld. Het valt daarbij op dat in tabel 2 de groottes van deze vijf subgroepen erg verschillen (bijvoorbeeld 64+52 in subgroep 1, maar 473+400 in subgroep 2 voor de colorectale kanker), terwijl de vijf subgroepen in tabel 3 nagenoeg even groot zijn (bijvoorbeeld 251+243 in subgroep 1, en 255+245 in subgroep 2). Met elkaar zoek je naar een verklaring voor de verschillende subgroepsgroottes in tabel 2 en 3. Vier mogelijke verklaringen zijn: 1 Het verschil in verdeling over de subgroepen berust op toeval. 2 Het verschil in verdeling over de subgroepen komt door het verschil in de verdeling tussen 25-(OH)D concentratie en de dieetgegevens. 3 De voor tabel 2 gebruikte indeling in subgroepen geeft per definitie ongelijke groepsgroottes. 4 De voor tabel 3 gebruikte indeling in subgroepen geeft per definitie ongeveer gelijke groepsgroottes. Welke verklaring is juist? a 1 b 2 c 3 d 4 '' 49 meerkeuzevraag (2p) In tabel 3 wordt gekeken of er dosis-effect-relaties zijn. Voor het ‘multivariate adjusted model’ van vitamine D inname, bijvoorbeeld, lopen de ‘rate ratios’ van colorectale kanker van 1,0 naar 0,84. Over tabel 3 worden de volgende uitspraken over de ‘multivariate adjusted dosiseffect- relaties’ gedaan: 1 Er is voor wat betreft het ‘multivariate adjusted model’ van vitamine D inname bij colorectale kanker sprake van een inverse dosis-effect relatie, want de ‘rate ratios’ nemen in een rechte lijn af. 2 Er is voor wat betreft het ‘multivariate adjusted model’ van vitamine D inname bij colorectale kanker geen sprake van een inverse dosis-effect relatie, want de p is groter dan 0,05. 3 Er is voor wat betreft het ‘multivariate adjusted model’ van calcium intake bij rectale kanker geen sprake van een inverse dosis-effect relatie, want de ‘rate ratios’ nemen niet in een rechte lijn af. 4 Er is voor wat betreft het ‘multivariate adjusted model’ van calcium intake bij rectale kanker sprake van een inverse dosis-effect relatie, want de p is kleiner dan 0,05. Welke twee uitspraken zijn juist? a 1 en 3 b 1 en 4 c 2 en 3 d 2 en 4'' '' 50 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Over tabel 4 worden de volgende uitspraken gedaan: 1 Tabel 4 laat zien dat het risico op colorectaal kanker gelijk is voor de verschillende niveaus van calciuminname. 2 Tabel 4 laat zien dat er een associatie is tussen calciuminname en circulerend 25-(OH)D. Welke uitspraak is of welke zijn juist? a alleen 1 b alleen 2 c 1 en 2 d geen'' '' 51 meerkeuzevraag (2p) De eerste zin in de discussie luidt: “The results of this study, which is the largest to date and one of the first based on European populations, show that, compared with a mid-range concentration of 50 to 75.0 nmol/l, circulating 25-(OH)D levels lower than 50.0 nmol/l are associated with an increased risk of colorectal cancer.” Het tweede gedeelte uit de eerste zin in de discussie is strikt genomen op basis van de gegevens in tabel 2 niet juist. Hieronder staan twee verbetersuggesties voor het tweede gedeelte van de zin, waarbij het schuine gedeelte anders is dan in de originele zin: 1 ….. circulating 25-(OH)D levels lower than 50.0 nmol/l are associated with an increased risk of colon cancer. 2 …. circulating 25-(OH)D levels between 25 and 50 nmol/l are associated with an increased risk of colorectal cancer. Welke suggestie ter verbetering is of welke zijn meer in overeenstemming met de gegevens in tabel 2? a alleen 1 b alleen 2 c 1 en 2 d geen '' 'Oke, we moeten dus de discussie kunnen begrijpen. ' 52 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Deze studie heeft de associatie tussen verschillende variabelen bestudeerd (o.a. de associatie tussen 25-(OH)D levels en colorectale, colon, en rectale kanker). Je trekt twee conclusies op basis van het artikel: 1 Een gevonden associatie hoeft nog geen oorzakelijk verband te zijn. Desondanks levert de studie voldoende bewijs dat de kans op colon kanker verlaagd wordt door het verhogen van het 25-(OH)D levels. 2 Een gevonden associatie hoeft nog geen oorzakelijk verband te zijn. Desondanks heeft de studie voldoende de mogelijkheid uitgesloten dat colorectale kanker lage 25-(OH)D levels veroorzaakt. Welke conclusie is of welke zijn juist? a alleen 1 b alleen 2 c 1 en 2 d geen 'En de conclusie ook kunnen begrijpen. '